Nightmares from Before
by Tenno-Megumi
Summary: He was walking in darkness, the only thing he could see was the path he was walking, dirt. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't smell anything. There was no wind. It was barren. Rating is M for Gore. Malik-central.


I wrote this for ask-meowlik on Tumblr for a challenge. I thought I would share it with everyone here on , figured y'all deserved to see it.

Honestly? I'm not sorry.

Also, All of my chapter fics will be on hiatus due to critical writers block and school work, not to mention loosing most of my work when I lost my flash drive. I'm sorry guys, I love you though and will be back as soon as plausible.

Take a look on my page for my Poll. Oneshots are gonna be all I'm writing from now on, and I do take requests.

* * *

He was walking in darkness, the only thing he could see was the path he was walking, dirt. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't smell anything. There was no wind. It was barren. He was slowly making his way along the dirt path, soon the darkness started to mold into a cave. A tunnel of sorts. He kept walking, feeling a sense of dread but unable to control his movements, he wanted to stop, he didn't want to keep walking, but he wasn't in control of his body. He came out on a ledge, looking down into a room with a blocked off passage, only, the person who should be on the other side was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Malik gasped, recognizing the bloody figure whose golden eyes were wide with pain. His gaze was torn from his best friend and transferred to his brother, his brother who lay in a pool of blood as his skin turned pallid gray. His little blue eyed brother, whose head lay feet from the rest of his body, eyes wide with small tears dripping from his eyes. Malik gasped, it seemed he was in control of that much at least. Tears welled up in his own eyes, but he refused to shed them.

"Brother… Save me! Help me!" Kadar croaked, his eyelids fluttering. "Why aren't you helping me brother! I need you! Why aren't you here!" It was killing Malik, he felt his heart clenching and he couldn't respond, he couldn't even cry now. He could only watch and listen.

"M-malik…" The almost lifeless Altair croaked. "Help me, Malik, I'm so sorry!" The pain in those golden eyes was overwhelming. Malik was forced to view the damage done to them. Suddenly, the scene switched and it was the fight, and Malik could only watch and the wall collapsed, him being the one thrown out instead of Altair. He watched as Altair fought Robert, his blade missing it's mark, and Roberts hitting every one of his sadistically. He watched his little brother, his little Kadar, desperately fight for his life. He was stabbed in the stomach, the blade running him through and he collapsed. Altair fell to one knee next to the younger, raising his blade protectively in the same position Malik had taken.

Malik couldn't look away as a boot slammed into Altair's chest. He couldn't look away as his brothers head was taken off with the downward stroke of a broadsword. His brother screamed out as it made it's arc. "Malik! Help me!" He wailed. Altair cried out in horror, the same cry that Malik had made.

Then Altair was alone, the Templars surrounding him. Too weak to fight back, but still alive, Altair took every sadistic slash and stab that was sent at him. Blood pooled from his body and all Malik could do was watch. With what was going to be Altair's last breath, the golden eyed one whispered one word, one name. "Malik…"

And then the darkness again. But no, Malik wasn't alone in this darkness. He could see Altair standing before him with an accusing glare, blood dripping and pouring out of his wounds endlessly to disappear into the black nothingness they stood on. And Kadar, oh god Kadar, he stood next to Altair, his head tucked under his arm. Blue eyes glaring at him as blood welled up to the brim in his neck and spilled over.

"You could have helped us." Altair.

"You could have saved us!" Kadar.

"You should have been there with us!" Altair again.

"It should have been you!" This was Kadars cry. Malik choked.

"You did this to us." It was said softly, contrasting with the lasting echo of the younger ones cry. Altair looked him dead in the eye. All Malik saw was lifeless gold, lackluster, more yellow than anything. They were the eyes of the dead. The dead Altair made a motion to the side with his hand, Malik turned, still unable to control his own body in this hellish place.

There, in the darkness, the images played out again, faster, only showing important parts. Malik, running Kadar through. Malik, slashing Altair to shreds. Malik swinging the broadsword down upon his little brother's neck. Malik, laughing as the last of life drained from his best friends eyes.

"This. All of this. It. Is. Your. Fault." Altair hissed. Malik flinched away, now in control of his movements. He saw the accusation in the eyes of Kadar, in that head that was being held by its own body. He turned. He fled. He ran into the darkness until he collapsed. And when he collapsed, he woke up.

Fin.


End file.
